The present invention relates to a exhaust gas muffler for internal combustion engines of a portable, hand-guided working tool comprised of a base housing with an exhaust gas inlet and an exhaust gas outlet whereby the exhaust gas outlet opens into an outlet space having an outlet opening with wall elements for directing the exhaust gas flow in the desired exhaust gas flow direction.
Such an exhaust gas muffler is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,075. The exhaust gas outlet is covered by a hood that defines the outlet space and has wall elements which determine the exit orientation and the exit width of the exiting exhaust gas stream. The hood is a separate part which is to be connected to the base housing.
In practice it was found that, depending on the specific use of the exhaust gas muffler, different exhaust gas flow directions and widths of the exhaust gas stream are required in order not to endanger the user or the environment. Depending on the specific use of such a muffler, a specific hood must be provided for specific purposes that must be connected to the base housing of the exhaust gas muffler.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody an exhaust gas muffler of the aforementioned kind such that for improved muffling action and minimal flow resistance the exhaust gas flow direction can be adjusted according to a specific use by constructive means.